


Hell and You

by gcldcnhour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcldcnhour/pseuds/gcldcnhour
Summary: Scared, Potter?A collection of short drabbles for the HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge
Kudos: 2
Collections: HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge 2021





	1. Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Quarantine

After a while, it was only time before one would begin to lose their minds. 

The voices started as whispers, curling up next to her as she fell asleep on the dirty mattress. She accepted them, a friendly presence in a time of isolation.

Everything was deserted these days, trust among strangers didn’t exist and to risk infection wasn’t worth it. At least in the beginning, it seemed better to her if she could hunker down in an abandoned house until a cure was found. Running wasn’t her strong suit, let alone fighting, and she didn’t have the skills to navigate the new complexities of groups. So instead she sheltered herself away from the world, to where it would be safe. 

But now the whispers had grown louder, having their own conversations as if she wasn’t even in the room. 

Was this a sign? Was she infected? It was impossible, she hadn’t encountered another witch or wizard in months, or was it years? Time slipped away, sunsets blurring with sunrises. 

_"You’re not infected,"_ it was a lazy response to her concerns, propped in the corner of the room as if staring back, _"y_ _ ou’ve just come in contact with a higher power."  _

Higher power? Codswallop. If a higher power existed she wouldn’t be there. 

_ "You doubt us." _ She shook her head, back pressed against the wall. 

“You’re not real.” It was a mere squeak, when had she last spoken aloud? 

_ "Just trust us, let us show you more." _ They were closer now, crowding her. She slipped onto the mattress, hands pressing close around her. The sun should have warmed her, but now she was dreadfully cold. They were persistent, returning and pleading again, and again.

“Ok.” The mattress sunk around her and everything went black. 


	2. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ineffective Barrier

The wood of the door was rough on his back, his chest heaving from the adrenaline. Marlene and Remus looked at him in bewilderment, eyes shifting from him to the door, and finally to the windows. 

“Okay, now I believe you.” He huffed, still pressing all his weight into the door. The thing, whatever it was, pushed softly on the other side. Nothing too aggressive, just the slow testing of boundaries. The moonlight poured in just enough to let them see the outlines of the furniture in the shack. He hadn’t known this was here on the property, it’s rotting shell enough to make anyone turn away. 

Remus urged him aside as he pushed an old trunk to take his place, barricading the door. The entity, thing, whatever continued knock, just barely cracking the frame. Thankfully, it still held. 

Sirius sighed, resting his hands on his hips as he took in the place. Vaguely a memory flooded him from childhood, something about taking shelter there, exploring the underbelly of the house. A sharp feeling of panic began resurging as he grasped for answers. 

The knocking had stopped. 

The trio watched the door, ears straining to hear the movement on the dilapidated porch. The silence wasn’t anymore comforting. 

“That was a close one wasn’t it?” His voice was strained, attempting to ease the nerves. Neither of his friends responded, eyes still steady ahead of them. 

The light came before any of them could react, blinding them all. 

“You’re in my house.” The detached voice stated roughly, touching on that deep memory Sirius had been searching for. The pain flooded his senses as he crumbled onto the dirty floor, calling softly for his mother. 


End file.
